


Emergency

by youcancallmewhateverbutarabella



Category: Alex Turner - Fandom, Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets, Miles Kane - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Boyfriends, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcancallmewhateverbutarabella/pseuds/youcancallmewhateverbutarabella
Summary: "How many times have I told you to not list me as your emergency contact?"





	Emergency

"How many times have I told you to not list me as your emergency contact?"Miles literally shouted and the whole Emergency Department echoed his words.

Alex just gulped,his head down and eyes fixed on his shoes,arms folded tightly...

Miles sighed in annoyance and sat down next to him.They had a fight some weeks ago and ended up having a serious decision...and taking a break.A rather long one.And it was rather Miles who decided that they needed it because he felt like Alex didn't even care about having him or not...as it was only something fun but nothing meaningful...and he couldn't do it like that anymore.So left him there at his apartment with a long monologe to think about what he really wants...and then waited.But no matter how much Miles waited for Alex to call or at least text,there was nothing....Oh well it wasn't true,tonight he finally got a call but not from his boyfriend,no...the fucking hospital!He was mad at him for not calling,maybe not even thinking about him...mad because after all it was still him who had to come and get him...more than mad because he must had been right and Alex didn't have as deep feeling as his...He was also mad at him for doing whatever he had done to end up in a hospital in the middle of the night...

And he didn't even know why he came...maybe he felt sorry when they informed him about Alex not having his phone or any money and being unable to drive so someone had to come...But even if he did feel sorry,the feeling was long gone and anger was the only thing left behind although Miles tried his best not to yell at Alex in front of all those people...

"Alexander Turner"Said the doctor and Alex tried to stand up but failed and fell back to the chair with a hiss.

Miles let out another annoyed sigh and helped him,or rather grabbed him and dragged him into the surgery.After Alex was sitting he stood further from him,as close to the door as possible,still sort of thinking if he should leave the room or stay...

"So as you can see it on the x-ray,it's not broken but you sprained it in a really unfortunate way...I'm going to put it back in place..."the doctor said and Alex took in a shaky breath."It's going to hurt...a bit..."Well that didn't sound convincing and Miles could see the colour drain from Alex's face in fear.He was afraid of doctors.Miles usually found it adorable and a bit funny but now he maybe was actually feeling sorry...and hoping Alex won't faint.

The doctor played it cool,asked him about some things to distract his scared patient but Alex barely answered and Miles almost chuckle and told the man that it wasn't worth trying because Alex was far less chatty even without being afraid and injured but then a loud crack filled the silent room.And a painful sob.And Miles felt his heart wrench as he hissed too.

"There you go,here are some painkillers but wait with them until there's no alchohol in you..."The man said,patting Alex's back.

They could leave.But Alex didn't really move.

"Um...Al..."he said,sounding less angry with the sudden concern as he saw Alex wipe his face and try to stand up again on his own but his legs were shaking.

Miles went there and softly pulled him up,putting his arms under Alex's and helping him stumble out slowly and painfully.When they were outside Miles thanked the doctor and paid for the really strong and expensive painkillers.He also met a nurse who handed him the things Alex had with himself...his jacket,keys and his notebook...Also cigarettes and a bottle of whisky.Lovely.So Alex was having a really fun friday night without him...Miles went back to Alex who was exactly where he left him,leaning against the wall to balance himself on one leg.

"Your stuff."he said,pushing it into Alex's hands not too gently so the other almost lost his balance.But he realised he couldn't just leave Alex there..."Come,I'll drive you home..."he sighed all angry and annoyed again with the whole situation.He grabbed into Alex's arm like a mad parent and helped him not to fall over but not really being gently or kind anymore.If Alex was clever enough to go out and drink while ignoring him then he'll manage jumping on one leg...

"Miles..."he heared a weak groan."Miles,stop...Wait..."

He did stop,letting out a long breath that he didn't even know he was holding.Alex was almost panting,the pace clearly too fast for him and he didn't really have anything to hold into...

Now that Miles looked at him he noticed that his hands were also bruised and his trousers got ruined totally,huge holes at his knees with other injuries some of them maybe still bleeding...what the hell was he doing?

Alex looked like giving up,sinking down on a chair to catch his breath,surely in pain and Miles felt awful.The time was not right for being mad...

"You...you don't have to do this..."Alex said,his voice a bit shaky,eyes filled with tears but he bit into his lip and looked away,frowning,waiting before continuing whatever he was about to say."Really...if you just call me a taxi or...just leave...it's fine...you probably don't want to...be here..."he sighed shakily and Miles forgot everything.No way he could leave Alex here.

"You're an idiot."Miles said and went closer to the strugling boy with a sigh,reaching out for Alex to take his hand.The other reluctantly but did,hissing because his knuckles and palms were bruised too and then Miles pulled him up before suddenly lifting his body from the ground and starting to carry him.

Alex got so suprised he couldn't even react but at least they could get out of the hospital faster...Outside Miles carried him to his car,only stopping there.

"Here we are...I'm going to put you down now,okay?"He asked gently and Alex shook his head quickly,grabbing into his shoulder stronger so his movements stopped."What's wrong?"Miles asked,concern filling up his voice.

"I..."Alex started but his voice cracked with the first sound no matter how badly he didn't want to seem weak...but he really couldn't bare the thought of letting go of Miles...not yet...he wasn't ready to let him go again and with the throbbing pain in his ankle and whole body he really couldn't think of any other way to survive...he needed Miles,to hold him...Still,no words came out of his mouth as he felt like his throat was closing and his eyes burnt...he couldn't do it anymore...soon despite of how strong he was trying to be Alex sobbed and he knew that he lost his inner battle so he just gave in,pushing his face into Miles' chest as his tears started to fall like never before.

"Alex,what's wrong?Are you...is it your leg?"Miles asked worriedly,not sure what to do.

Alex shook his head again and sobbed into his shoulder,his whole body shaking by now.

"You're not in pain,are you?"he tried again and reluctanly but Alex shook his head this time as well.

"J-just...d-don't..."he cried,breath hitching."Don't l-leave me..."

Miles could feel his heart shatter and he automatically hugged Alex closer.He was surely scared and hurt...

"I won't,love..."he whispered,pressing a long kiss on Alex's head and then just held him, listening to his ragged beating and desperate sobs."It's gonna be alright now..."He whispered,nuzzling into Alex's hair and waited patiently,pressing small kisses on the top of his head until he stopped shaking.

"S-sorry..."Alex finally mumbled,pushing himself further from Miles' embrace even though it hurt more than his injuries to do so and the other helped him stand on the ground.His stupid legs were still shaking and hurt a lot from falling down the stairs...he really was an idiot.

"Careful..."Miles whispered,still holding him steadily and only letting go of him to wipe down his wet face gently."What the hell happened to you if I may ask?"

Alex bit into his lip,looking everywhere but into Miles' eyes,not even knowing where to start.

"I fell..."he mumbled but the dead silence made it clear that he owned Miles a longer explanitation."I just...I don't know what to do,Mi..."He sobbed again."I just don't know...since you left me...I'm sorry,I know you wanted time to think and time... away from me b-but...it's killing me...and no matter how much I drink it s-still hurts and...and I fucking fell on the way to your house on those bloody stairs...I'm sorry..."

"You fell down the stairs?"Miles asked in disbelief and Alex sighed sadly through his tears and nodded."Why were you going to my house?"

"I know I shouldn't have and we are having t-this...this break...but...I can't do it anymore...I can't,Miles...I miss you so much..."Alex was crying painfully again,trying to swallow his tears but he couldn't...the past weeks had been too painful and rough."Y-you can't just leave me...we...I love you,Miles...I...I can't do it without you..."He looked up at Miles eventually,his big chocolate eyes swimming in endless tears,silently begging him,his lips quavering and Miles was pit of words...still,he stepped closer to wipe down his love's tears again.

"And here I thought you don't care if we're together or not and you're happy partying..."He whispered,smiling softly and left his hands on Alex's cheeks.

"Not exactly..."Alex mumbled through his sobs and pushed his face into Miles' neck"Please...Please tell me you give me another chance..."Alex sobbed and Miles nodded,his hands finding their way into Alex's hair.

"Of course I do...but you shouldn't have brake yourself for this..."

"I'd do it again any time..."Alex whispered and they both laughed.

"You're crazy..."Miles sighed but he was smiling and hugged the other closer,letting Alex nuzzles into his neck and breath in his scent."I missed you too,honey..."Miles finally whispered,pressing another kiss into that soft,wavy hair.

"Break is over?"came the muffled question.

"Yes...and sorry for that..."

Alex hugged him tightly in response,never wanting to let go of him ever again and Miles hugged him back softly,chuckling and pressing some more kisses into Alex's hair before taking him home...to his flat.That's where he was about to go anyway...


End file.
